3DKARTS (1-4players)
'''Published by PPp_Killer. '''3DKARTS (1-4players) as by the title, is a 3D Kart racing simulator using the 3D Camera Glitch at it's finest. It's concept is based off the Mario Kart series, as with similiar gameplay and gimics. There are 3 Tracks to choose from, ranging from Small - Big. Mario Raceway music from Mario Kart 64 is re-created as the main theme of the level. Item boxes are also excistant in the level. It's design is based off several genres of kart racing, although they are not half as fictional as most kart racing tracks go these days. lbp.me link General As mentioned, 3DKARTS is based off the original Mario Kart series. It has familar gimics to what you'd expect from a Mario Kart game, such as boost pads and item boxes. Item boxes have 8 different selections to pick up. Ranging from bombs to boosts. The level design, is very unique, the creator manages to fit decorations and several materials per track. Track options are available, allowing you to chose a small, medium or big track, depending on how long you wish to spend racing. The 3D camera is utilized differently to most 3D Cameras. The 3D Camera moves solidly when taking a corner, giving it that extra little big of 360 degrees. 3DKARTS even has options to suit you casual racers too. There is an on/off options selection in the menu. Choosing either you want "Item Pick-ups" or not, as well as "Other Bots" or not. Yes, AI Bots are included for 1Player gamers. Giving you the opportunity to race against computer players. They are operated brilliantly without any flaws. In level design, it comes pretty close to a full retail title. It has that feel that most racing games have at the moment. Time Trials are also included in this level, it's got to be the best replay-value of all levels out there. You can upload your scores via uploading photos. Physics: Features and Controls of the level: Controls: *Left Stick - Steer *R1 - Drift *Triangle/R1 - Use Items Features: *Items - Advantages to progress further on the track *Boost Pads - Gives a sudden boost to your kart Music The track is a re-creation of "Mario Raceway" from Mario Kart 64. thumb|384px|left|Mario Kart 64 - Mario Speedway Music Reception 3DKARTS (1-4players) has mostly received positive reactions. Viewers review on it's unique gameplay and commenting saying "it's the best 3D Level out there". To this date, the level itself has received over 16,000 views and counting. Here is an example of a review: LBP2 Level Guide Review 3DKARTS (1-4player) is a fantastic demonstration of the 3D camera glitch. It has innovative phyics along with brilliant track lay-outs to choose from. The music is catchy as it brings nostalgia of fans of the Mario Kart series, as Mario Speedway has been remade several times. As much as I adore the camera turning 360 degrees or an illusion of it doing so, I feel it takes some time getting use to, although once you've mastered it, it gets enjoyable. This level also has a lot of replay-value with it, time trials are another key feature to it. I always like to better my time from time to time as well as race the AI Bots that are superbly programmed. My final thoughts on 3DKARTS ends with, it has the best replay-ability that I've seen in a LONG time and the 3D Design is one of my favourite themes I've seen in a level in a LittleBigPlanet 2 level. Trivia lbp.me Link: http://lbp.me/v/9f-6zc Creator Link: http://lbp.me/u/PPp_Killer Videos thumb|left|400px|3DKARTS (1-4players) Gameplay Video